Jonn Sterling
Hansel's adopted son. He and his sister Lucienne were orphans that Hansel took under his wing about thirteen years ago, leaving them in the care of a Temple of Eldath while he was still a pirate. Jonn is now 23 and lives in Skyport. His character sheet is here. Jonn has a generally cheerful, devil-may-care attitude, but also tends to be impulsive and childish and is prone to abrupt mood swings. He tries to act in an outwardly friendly, helpful manner towards most people, but in reality he has almost no empathy and a shoddy theory of mind, and the way in which he interacts with the world is heavily influenced by Hansel's desperate attempts to teach him what right and wrong are. He genuinely tries to follow these rules, as Hansel is the Most Important Person to him, but he's ... not always very good at it. He's worked as a thief and prostitute since coming to Skyport, primarily picking pockets, but has been expanding his repertoire, partnering with fellow rogue Finch to plot out break-ins and more complicated jobs. The two of them currently work for the Skyport Thieves and live together. Also, he may have killed his biological parents when he was nine years old. Maybe. (Definitely.) "You're not my real dad." -- Jonn, to Hansel Everything Is Fine and Nothing Bad Happens In Everything Is Fine and Nothing Bad Happens, he was poisoned with Red Jermaine by his father's ex-husband, Mishka, in an attempt by Mishka to extort Hansel. Hansel responded to this by saying, "Okay," and then breaking into Mishka's estate to steal the antidote, a venture which Goro and Roddy helped with (as did Ombre, on Ripley's behalf). Unfortunately, Hansel stole the wrong ingredients and made a bomb instead of an antidote, and Jonn's boyfriend Flynn Marshall -- who had been staying by his bedside -- was killed in the explosion. After an altercation, Mishka gave up the real antidote, and later admitted to Hansel that he never intended to kill Jonn. Hansel avoided telling Jonn this detail, afraid that if he did, Jonn would blame him for Flynn's death instead of Mishka. Jonn repeatedly tried to get revenge on Mishka (despite agreeing with Hansel that he wouldn't), which turned out to be motivated by the fact that Mishka had tried to hurt and manipulate Hansel, rather than by Flynn's death, which didn't actually bother him as much as he had pretended. Mishka found these attempts -- and Jonn -- somewhat adorable until Jonn met Diva. Deal with Diva Diva made Jonn an offer. "You see this body?" she said, of herself. "This was a person once. It's still alive inside. Thinking. Seeing you, listening to this conversation. Trapped and unable to move. That will be Mishka. For the remaining six hundred years of his life. A living, breathing, motionless host, and my toy." He accepted the deal, agreeing to deliver two Seeds of Gluttony to people she would specify at an unknown time in exchange, one of whom would hopefully be Mishka. His conditions were that this action wouldn't hurt Hansel, Lucienne, Finch, himself, or Roddy, with whom he's become friends since they both moved into the Graverunners Guild barracks after the destruction of the Grumpy Sausage. He also agreed to not tell anyone about this deal. In The Black Minute-Glass, he successfully planted the vials on Goro, and shit went down. A few days later, after getting a tip from Diva, Goro figured out Jonn was responsible and proceeded to eldritch blast him clear out of the Sugar Glider's crow's nest. Sugar also nailed him with a magic missile, but Hansel covered his back and he managed to get away. Fallout Jonn has barely been in contact with Hansel since he fled the Sugar Glider. He moved in with his partner Finch, but has avoided the Graverunners as he assumes they largely want revenge on him for selling them out to Diva. Since Hansel and Mishka's reconciliation, he has tried to find ways to separate them, but is aware of the fact that he's currently too weak to do this on his own through brute force. He has vaguely attempted to turn Roddy and Goro against Mishka, but is also concerned for their safety should any of them try to take Mishka down (also, he completely failed at it). On Candlenight, Luci made him promise to not hurt Mishka (or Goro) as it would only makes things worse and hurt Hansel. He agreed to back off until he had proof that Mishka was harming Hansel, and Luci promised in turn that if anyone harmed Hansel again, they would work together to fix the problem. Jonn remains thoroughly convinced that Hansel is only in love with Mishka again because Mishka is controlling him through magic and psychological/emotional manipulation, and is still determined to 'save' his father. He also believes that if he comes too near Hansel, Mishka will compel Hansel to kill him. Skyport Thieves Upon returning to Skyport at twenty-one, Jonn was recruited to the Skyport Thieves Guild by Helena Baron. He lived in the guild housing for a while before getting his own place, which he later shared with Hansel. Baron continued to employ him while he took care of Hansel full-time; he considered her a "friend" and authority figure on par with Hansel, and she appeared to be fond of him while also being very controlling and physically abusive towards him. He is deeply distressed by her disappearance and tried to find her, but when he lost his notebook, he was no longer able to focus on his search. Before her disappearance, Helena paired Jonn with Finch, who as a defector from the Basha, she considered a threat. She instructed Jonn to gruesomely kill Finch if Finch betrayed her guild, which Jonn agreed to do without hesitation. He has since become very attached to Finch, however. When Morgan Wyn took over the Skyport Thieves, he had an immediate negative reaction to her for unclear reasons. She is openly disdainful of him as well, but keeps him around. She told Roddy, "What Jonn does me is he kills traitors. 'Cause he can do it in such fucked up, imaginative ways. It's impressive, honestly. Sometimes it lasts fuckin' days," but when Roddy questioned Jonn about this, he denied it and told Roddy that he was just a thief. His closest apparent allies in the Guild are Finch and Asya, the former of whom also has little respect for Wyn, and the latter of whom directly disobeys Wyn's orders in favor of aiding Jonn. A spellcaster stationed in Glimmerton named Shallah also claims him as a friend. Relationships Hansel -- Dad. Best dad. Busy. Lucienne -- Little sister. Best sister. Talking again. Likes Hansel now. Roddy -- Excellent little brother. Maybe not trustworthy but still good. Pinky swear. Finch -- Safe. Confusing. Asya -- How long has she been here? Safe. Friend. Why? Gwydion -- oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god Goro -- Kind of trustworthy. Good. Helena -- oh god. Amren -- hurt me. Wyn -- what did she do to me? Testimonials "One hundred percent shithead fuckboi and that's how I like him." -- Izzy "You are dead to us and we hope you fail!" -- the party "That little shit. That motherfucker." -- Goro "He does tend to upset people, yes." -- Lucienne "Backstabbing little shithead motherfucker." -- Larkin "Jonn's the real winner here. Smartest boy." -- Coyote "Poor Jonn." -- Muse / "Poor Jonn???" -- Coyote "I still can't decide if I should hate him." -- Mink / "You probably should." -- Izzy "I was going to call him a precious idiot but no, he's just an idiot." -- Abby "A dumbass with several sharp objects and fire." -- Coyote "Normally sociopaths in fiction are so clever and charming but he's just- not. He's short sighted and kinda dumb and its great." -- Abby "Fridge Horror is Jonn's Aesthetic." -- Abby "He has never helped with anything." -- Coyote "Fuckin' Jonn." -- Jen Vignettes * It's Not Funny Anymore * I Love You * Can You Do That For Me? * What Did You Do To Their Bodies? * Don't Leave Me * It's Going To Get Worse * You're Nothing Like Him * I'll Help You * He's Done It Before * Nothing * Did I Do That To You? * Are You Sorry? * Please Don't Make Me Journal red sky.png Don't.jpg poisons.png footprints.png helena.png Fifth page translated and formatted for easier reading: Helena disappeared. New boss. New guild. Morgan Wyn. Sanguines. Helena disappeared. Can't find her. Keep looking. Wyn said to drop it. Found blood in her office. Wyn's office now. Found a tooth. Anastasia walking again. Helena still gone. Tried to talk to Asya. Used cant. Not enough. Teaching me signs. Helena still gone. Asya says drop it. Finch says drop it. Says it's not important. Found the back door. Helena Helena went somewhere and she didn't come back. Category:Jonn Category:Izzy Category:NPCs